


Everything Changes

by Hurtfulsteam



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtfulsteam/pseuds/Hurtfulsteam
Summary: “It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not.” - André Gide





	Everything Changes

Sherwin could already feel it setting in, the cold blanket covering his right side slowly reaching its dark hands to the empty nest that was his heart. He looked to his hands were his torn heart laid. He chuckled bitterly, he knew this would happen. How could anyone, boy or girl, find him attractive enough to take his heart, let alone give him theirs. Now he had to pay the price for his overexcited heart. He felt warm tears run down his cold cheeks. He was a Broken Hearted now.  
  
It didn’t happen often but when it did the consequences were severe. A Broken Hearted went the rest of their life cold, physically and emotionally, and alone. It usually happened to young people with overactive hearts. Their hearts tended to dive into action at the slightest hint of attraction, which led to the heart-shattering.  
  
Normal hearts, Sherwin thought bitterly, only escaped to confront their perfect match. It usually ended in a perfect relationship, of course, it didn’t always happen like that, and he was a perfect example.  
Sherwin felt the cold fingers dig their claws into his beating heart. He winced at the foreign feeling. It hurt more than he had expected. He turned his head on a whim to see a familiar face looking into his eyes. He   
quickly looked away and wiped away the tears on his face to save some of his pride.  
  
Jonathan came around the tree and bent down to his level. He reached towards the broken heart Sherwin was still clinging to. He flinched away at first but soon showed the dead heart to the other boy. After a brief moment, Jonathan took his piece of heart and put it together with the other. Sherwin almost smiled at the attempt to fix his heart, no one had ever been able to fix a broken heart and he doubted he would be the first.  
  
A rush of warmth filled his hands and he looked down to the now pink, beating heart. The cold tendrils that had made their home in his heart melted from the heat, and in their absence, a new hand filled his chest. This one felt warm and soft. It felt like love.  
  
The newly revived heart sprang up and floated around happily. Sherwin just looked at the other boy in shock as he moved over to sit closer to him. Jonathan stopped moving and smiled at him, and Sherwin smiled back.  
  
“How?” was the first thing that left his lips.  
  
Jonathan laughed lightly at his question, “Easy,” He said, “I just poured my heart into the broken pieces.”  
  
Sherwin gave him a confused look, “What do you mean?”  
  
Jonathan blushed lightly as he looked to heart flying between them, “I literally gave you my heart,” He rubbed the back of his neck as Sherwin gave him an astonished look, “I thought it would make me a Broken Hearted, but I don’t feel cold or anything, so I guess everything turned out alright,”  
  
“D-do we share a heart now?” Sherwin asked only slightly confused.  
  
“Yeah I think so,” Jonathan nodded as he blushed deeper.  
  
“You would give me your heart, knowing you can’t be with anyone else, just to fix my heart,”  
  
“Of course,” Jonathan said quickly as he looked back to Sherwin, “When I saw your face as you ran away, knowing I caused it, hurt,”  
  
“But what about everyone else, what will they think, I don’t want you to lose any friends,” Sherwin said sadly.  
  
Jonathan wore a stern look, “If they decide to no longer be friends with me over this, then they aren’t the kind of people I want to be friends with anyways,” He took a deep breath, “It was stupid of me to break your heart over what people might have thought of me,”  
  
Sherwin smiled lightly at Jonathan’s self-admonishment, “It’s okay,” He said softly, “I don’t blame you for anything,”  
  
Jonathan smiled and rested his back against the tree and closed his eyes, “I guess were entwined now.” He chuckled, “I honestly didn’t think I would ever give my heart to anyone, but this… this feels right.”  
  
Sherwin looked at the resting boy and smiled as his heart slowly fluttered back into his chest. He felt a sense of calm wash over him as it happened, and he decided to lie against the tree as well.  
  
“Y’know,” Sherwin began, “everything is going to change from now on,”  
  
“Yep,” He said with a wide smile growing on his relaxing face, “but I’m happy it is.”


End file.
